Kate McCallister
Kate McCallister is the mother of Kevin McCallister and is the tritagonist of the first two Home Alone films and a minor character in the fourth Home Alone film. She is played by Catherine O'Hara in the first two films, while Clare Carey played her in the fourth film. Home Alone 1 & 2 Kate is first seen talking on the phone and her youngest son, Kevin comes in and asks why won't his Uncle Frank let him watch a gangster film, but she makes Kevin leave the room. After Kevin got into a fight with Buzz for stealing his pizza, she becomes infuriated and sends Kevin to the third floor for fighting with Buzz before Kevin wishes to make his family disappear. After the family arrived just in time for their flight to Paris, she finds out there's something missing as her husband Peter responds what else they could forget and discovers that the family forgot Kevin. She then discovers what kind of terrible mother she is. She tried to call the police in the US and getting a flight from Dallas TX, but it didn't work, until she gets a ride home with a polka band. The next day after Kevin finally got Harry and Marv defeated and arrested with the help of his neighbor, she arrived home and apologizes to Kevin and the two hug before the rest of the family arrived home. In the sequel, Kate has a major role similar to the previous film, she talks to Kevin about the trip to Miami Florida as Kevin asks her how can they have Christmas in Florida if they don't have any Christmas trees. After Buzz humiliates Kevin at the Christmas Pageant, Kevin pushes Buzz and Kate shouts out Kevin's name, Kevin wishes to have his own vacation (again) after refusing to apologizing to Buzz and being upset about going to Miami Florida for Christmas after Kate reminds Kevin about his wish to be home alone last time and Kevin tells her he hopes so too. After the family arrived in Florida, she discovers that Kevin is missing after the family got Kevin's bag and realized that Kevin's not here including Peter's bag and she and Peter realized Kevin could be lost somewhere and Kate believes that Kevin doesn't know how to use a credit card. She gets a call from the police in New York saying that Kevin is found in New York and used Peter's credit card to check into the Plaza Hotel, but is lost so she and the family arrived to New York and discovers that Kevin ran off from the Plaza Hotel as well as confronting the Plaza Hotel staff for letting Kevin check in the hotel without an adult and scaring him away and Kate decides to search for Kevin alone after the family decided to rent a room at the Plaza Hotel when she discovers that Kevin likes Christmas trees and she apologizes to Kevin and the two reconcile after Kevin finally defeated Harry and Marv with the help of the Pigeon Lady and went to the Plaza Hotel as Kate tells Kevin that the family didn't like the palm trees and having Christmas in Florida. Gallery Images ''Home Alone'' Homealone 0479.jpg Homealone 4916.jpg Buzz smiling.png ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' Home_Alone_2_1992_Screenshot_0195.jpg|Kate & her husband watches as Buzz humiliates Kevin, during his solo at the music recital. E54201E9-9013-4BB3-9260-F05511A78C19.png Home_Alone_2_kissthemgoodbye_net_0272.jpg|Kate arguing with Kevin after Kevin refuses to apologize to Buzz and mad about the vacation to Florida for Christmas. Home-alone-2--4-136911.jpg|"I don't think Kevin knows how to use a credit card." Home_Alone_2_1992_Screenshot_3301.jpg|Kate reunites with Kevin, after finding him at the Rockefeller Centre Christmas Tree. Kate_McCallister_smiling_sweetly_towards_Kevin_after_finding_him.jpg|Kate McCallister smiling sweetly towards Kevin after finding him at Rockefeller Centre. Home_Alone_2_1992_Screenshot_3311.jpg Home-Alone-2-home-alone-2-lost-in-new-york-35367614-300-161.jpg Trivia *In Home Alone, Kate's hairstyle is shoulder-length, but in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, her hairstyle resembles Bulma's hairstyle from Dragon Ball GT. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Spouses Category:Supporters Category:Nurturer Category:Parents Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Insecure Category:Voice of Reason Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic